


In Bloom

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cherry blossoms fall...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Vixel had seen art of Hinomoto in bloom, and the trees they'd found close to the Halidom certainly couldn't compare... But they were nice to sit under and relax-- Ieyasu had been quite right about that. 

Every now and then, a gentle and warm breeze would blow a handful of petals down to where he sat; one even landed in his small cup of sake. Another landed in Ieyasu's hair, pooled around him as he reclined. His eyes were closed, but Vixel knew he was awake... 

More petals fell on the soft whisper of a breeze... 

And carefully, Vixel reached.


End file.
